Dr Chuck Bass: The Smear Test
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: An idea I just couldn't get out of my head. Blair has been avoiding her smear test but when she finally decides to go for it she gets more than she bargained for! Rated M but it's not that bad I think ...Give it try i'm sure it'll have you laughing! C/B.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.  
Ok this is meant to be funny and sexy ....but I have tried not to use explicit language...even though it was really difficult not to when writing such a fic!  
But the fic is meant to be humorous rather than dirty...so I hope you'll take a chance on it and read it!**  
**It is rated M and probably classed as smut.**

* * *

She had been avoiding this particular Doctor's appointment for a couple of years now. She had first got the recommendation letter when she was 18 and she was 21 now. Seeing as she had braved the waiting list for a good few months now, she decided that maybe it was time to face the surgery and just get it over and done with. Besides after the last couple of one-night-stands she had had since breaking up with her boyfriend 3 months ago, she decided she would rather be safe than sorry and just go for the damn smear test.

All of her friends had gotten their first one done ages ago and she was always worried about all the things you would hear about how likely it was for a woman to get cervical cancer or whatever and how getting a "simple" smear done would go a long way in making sure everything was ok so far. They said it was supposed be "simple" but the thought of stripping at a Doctors surgery and having to open your legs and allow someone to stick something up between your legs just to get a sample seemed kind of embarrassing, under the circumstances. Of course it wasn't like she hadn't had anyone touch her down there before, of course she had, but this was just different, it would be uncomfortable and awkward and down right embarrassing, but it had to be done.

So here she was getting ready, making sure she had cleaned herself, waxed, and made herself smell pretty. It took quite a bit of effort into looking good and Blair Waldorf was the perfect example of looking pristine and proper. She had opted to wearing a dress therefore she wouldn't have to be told to take her clothes off. She still had to look sexy, even if it was just the Doctors surgery, so she threw on a small cardigan and some heels, finishing off the look with some accessories. She took one last look in the mirror, as usual, perfecting her hair and make up before skipping out of her room and heading for the elevator.

Chuck Bass had been bored out his brains during the Surgery's lunch hour, acting slightly immature in the privacy of the consultation room; unbuttoning the Doctor's white coat and rolling up the sleeves, spinning on the revolving chair, reading the labels on the medicines that were lying around, checking through the database and reading patients personal data (and then laughing at various people's medical conditions). He was about to squirt water out of his window at the pedestrians below when he heard someone come in abruptly.

Turning to face the door he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Brown eyes, chocolate curls, ruby lips, glowing cheeks, smooth long legs and the most adorable frown he had laid eyes on. He quickly adjusted the collar of his shirt which felt suddenly tight and wished he could do the same to his trousers as they too had become too tight.

"Where's Dr. Finn?" came the sweet annoyed voice as she walked towards him.  
The air in the room felt slightly thick and he found it difficult to breathe as he stared into her sultry eyes.

"Hello...can you hear me!" she frowned whilst waving a hand in front of his vacant face.

He suddenly regained his composure and realised she was waiting for an answer, "Uhhh...she's...," he cleared his throat trying to remember what he had been told about where Dr. Finn was, "oh right, yes, she's on leave...family emergency." he finished.

Her frown turned angry and she stormed her foot, "and she couldn't be bothered to rearrange my smear!" she yelled in frustration as his eyes wondered to her plunging neckline catching a glimpse of her cleavage before she turned away in a huff of anger sending her luscious curls sputtering across his face.

The heavenly smell of her hair coupled with her fiery attitude made Chuck want to grab hold of her and relieve the sudden throbbing in his pants, but of course he guessed that would be very unwelcome by the petite brunette in front of him.

She turned back to him looking straight at his white coat and the name tag upon it, "Right....Dr. Bass...find me another female Doctor right now...I want this over and done with, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this!" she yelled, coming ever so close to his face.  
He seemed to come to his senses suddenly, piecing together the little information she had already relayed to him. This beauty was here for a smear test (yes he knew what that was), she had obviously been booked in for a long time now and there was no female Doctor around, Dr. Finn was on leave.

He smirked as an idea occurred to him, his finger rose to his chin in thought as she looked on at him, waiting, "Well...Miss, unfortunately there are no other female Doctor's at this surgery, Dr. Finn has been given indefinite leave and the waiting list for smear tests are extremely long." he began before she interrupted.

"Obviously I know that, I've been on the list for months and now when my turn comes the damn Doctor isn't here! What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. About. It!" she demanded whilst sticking a finger repeatedly into his chest, maybe she could get him to put her at the top of the waiting list and reschedule an appointment, there was no way she was going to get stuck at the bottom of that list again!

He looked down at her finger which had sent jolts of electricity swimming through his body, "well, I'm afraid, unless you want to join the bottom of the list again, we only have one option really." he drawled whilst holding her finger away from his chest.

"Oh...and what might that be," she asked curiously whilst snapping her finger out of his hand.

"Well, I'll take your smear test, I've done plenty before (lie)," he smirked as she looked at him in fear.  
She thought about it for a second, there was no way she would let this male Doctor anywhere near her...**_down there_**, she was embarrassed enough at the thought of a female Doctor having to do her smear and now she was stuck with some young, hot, over enthusiastic male Doctor, possibly an amateur.

"No, I want a female Doctor!" she defended, his sudden closeness to her was making her slightly hot and dare she say, bothered. Yes, now that she got a good look, the Doctor in front of her was certainly handsome, his angular face and pouty lips along with those deep brown eyes were definitely appealing. This Doctor had sex appeal, no doubt and she was suddenly apprehensive about having a sexy Doctor sort of go down on her.

She began to fidget and he may have noticed as he placed a hand on her shoulder in a possible attempt to calm her (or convince her), "don't worry Miss, I don't bite, besides the test takes a maximum of 10 minutes, the waiting list takes months. We could have this over and done with in a matter of moments." he drawled. The thought of having her open her legs and expose herself to him was too much of an opportunity to miss.

She would be at his disposal and he would have permission to touch her between her legs, his mouth was already watering at the thought of having his hands all over her most private body part, and she would be none the wiser. Being a Doctor in such a situation, was like a fantasy come true and she was his wildest dream come true, she was beautiful and he was sure she would be even more beautiful down below.

His hand slid down her arm slowly as she seemed to mull over the situation, having him touch her arm was making her feel nervous but at the same time a little excited. The truth was she had a number of dirty thoughts running through her mind right now, the whole Doctor/Patient situation was driving her insane with thoughts of sex. What was this Doctor doing to her, she had never before been so consumed with such thoughts, his sultry voice, seductive drawl, wanting eyes and tingling hand were doing wild things to her.

She pursed her lips together and looked him straight in the eye, careful to give him an annoyed tone so he would think she didn't want him to do the test, when in fact she actually did. "Fine! I don't believe this! I'll let you do the test but I will be complaining to the Department of Health about the lack of female Doctors at this surgery!" she exclaimed whilst moving further into the room towards the bed.

"Actually this surgery is a Private surgery, the Department of Health don't govern our staffing, but you're more than welcome to apply for a job here, it would be lovely to have you around." he teased whilst joining her near the bed.

"I hope that's a joke! I'm not even qualified in this sector, I hope you don't usually look to employ unqualified people just for the sake of it!" she yelled in surprise.

He smiled and remembered how silly it was for him to make such a joke, "well of course, I was just joking," he began as he realised that she had agreed to do the smear test with him. He would have to pretend as though he knew what he was doing, lucky to have read about such things in his spare time at the surgery. The smear test being the only interesting looking leaflet he had come across in this place.

"Right, well i'll need to ask you a few questions before we get to the real stuff," he said excitedly and then quickly composed him self as she looked at him strangely.

"Go ahead." she said calmly whilst taking a seat atop the bed.

"Well, firstly.....are you sexually active?" he asked, partly because he was curious but also because it seemed like a relevant question for the test, amongst some others he had in mind.

She looked at him quizzically before he added, "it's all to build a picture of your sexual health, for the smear test," he drawled whilst moving closer to her.

"Don't you have to ask my name and get my file first?" she asked suspiciously. This Doctor really was an amateur.  
Chuck quickly thought of an excuse whilst she watched him strangely. How could he have been so stupid not to ask her name, or at least get her file, she was driving him insane. In the haste of wanting to get her to open her legs for him he had forgotten all the simple things like finding out her name!

"Uhhm...of course...I wont be needing your file just yet...I prefer to make all my notes in a note book and fill in the details of the file later on...so your name?" he asked wryly, hoping that she believed his lame excuse.

"Right...well my name is Blair Waldorf. Surely if your surgery, or _you_, were more organised and professional you would know who was due for an appointment and know my name before hand, and no, I haven't been sexually active for over a month now." she criticised before crossing her legs over one another on the bed.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Chuck, whose mouth watered at the sight of her cream legs pressing against one another and the realisation that she hadn't been pleasured for over a month now, surely he could find an appropriate remedy for that.

"Well...Blair....do you have a partner, any children, married?" he asked her carefully, trying not to look at her heaving breasts which were more enhanced by her crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm single and have no kids." she answered plainly and a smirk grew on his lips at finally finding out that the brunette was totally available.

"Right and....do you do one night stands?" he prodded in the hope that she would answer yes.  
She looked at him surprisingly and whacked his arm, "that is a highly inappropriate question Doctor Bass!" she yelled in frustration.

He retraced his question and realised that he had slightly gotten off track with his questioning and hoped she would just overlook it, "umm...what I meant is...do you ever have casual or unprotected sex...it's just you never know what kind of people you're sleeping with...it could all cause health problem which could be identified through a smear," he said trying to cover up his previous mistake.

"Well if you must know, I'm not total slut, I don't sleep around and if I do I always use protection, God knows what you can catch from strangers!" she defended.

"exactly my point Miss Waldorf." he added before deciding that he had asked enough questions for one day, "Well, now that we know the background we can get on with the test. Could you just go behind that curtain over there and remove your clothes?" he demanded hopefully.  
She looked at him sceptically, "wait….I'm wearing a dress, I only need to remove my panties for this!" she tried to reason, why did he need her to remove her dress, that was the whole reason she had worn it in the first place!

"Well it's a lot easier to do this test without clothes getting in the way, now could you please remove your dress and panties and lie on this bed so we can get this over with. I'll turn away and you can shout to me when you're ready on the bed." he ordered and she slowly got off the bed and walked behind the curtain. He smiled and turned around, glad that he had been able to fool her so far, he was moments away from seeing her semi-naked...all she would be wearing would be a bra and he felt hot at the thought of seeing her in such state. Just as he was beginning to think of all the dirty things he could do with her body, he heard her voice calling him from behind. She was laid out on the bed and the sight of her made him instantly hard.

Her hair was sprawled out under her head. Her eyes were tightly shut so he was able to get a good look without her seeing. He face was so pretty, her lips so luscious, the only part of her that was covered were the perfect mounds upon her chest. He stomach was bare and flat, and he could see the arch of her back leading towards her juicy bottom and spreading out to her toned legs. Then there was the little surprise awaiting him between her legs, smoothly waxed, bare and all at his disposal. He moved towards the bottom end of the bed, licking his lips and she must have sensed him because she crossed her legs over one another in an attempt to cover herself.

"Don't worry Blair....relax and it'll all be over soon." he reassured her whilst his mouth watered. His hand began shaking at the prospect of getting to touch her, "Just bend your legs and spread them out for me," he requested.

Her eyes opened and she saw him at the foot of the bed waiting for her to follow his order, he looked somewhat in awe at the sight in front of him and realising that she was pretty attractive she had nothing to be embarrassed of, so she complied.  
His hormones were going crazy, she was at his every command, she had spread her legs and her core was in clear vision to him and boy was she a vision. He dragged her by the legs further down the bed to bring her closer to him and he felt her shudder at his touch.

"Ok, so I hope you know how this works...I'm going to need to take a sample of your cervix from inside your….uuhm….vagina, it will be uncomfortable and will be painful if you don't relax, so to speed this up I'm just going to help you relax and warm up a little." he explained, of course he didn't need her to be relaxed or "warmed up" for the smear test because from what he had read a Doctor would just use a speculum to open the patient up to take a sample, but of course he wanted to take this test down a different route.

This wasn't about a smear test any more, it was all about touching her and that's exactly all he planned on doing, so he placed a finger on her nub and she gasped at his touch, "sshh, this is necessary, you're too dry and tight for me to carry out the test, just allow me to warm and moisten you up a little so I can insert the instrument for the sample, otherwise we could be here all day waiting for you to relax and it would be very painful if I stick it in you whilst you're so...tight and restrictive." he explained as she looked across at him in shock.

"I never read about Doctor's having to do....**_that_**," she said suspiciously, was he seriously going to finger her just for this test, she was sure he was fooling her, but for some reason she didn't care, she wanted him to touch her.

"It's all necessary Miss. Waldorf. Just relax and let you're body…feel." he drawled seductively, her eyes closed her head fell back onto the bed so he took it as permission to continue.

He began to rub her from her core up to her sensitive nub as she relaxed under his touch. He sensed her breathing deepen as he continued his ministrations slowly at first, her body was driving him wild with ecstasy and being able to touch her was making him rock hard. He couldn't believe she had actually been fooled by him and was allowing him to touch her most sensitive part and she actually looked as though she was enjoying herself.

Her eyes were closed tightly and she would bite her lips every now and again rocking her head back and arching her back every time he pleasured her core. His throat was becoming restricted at the thought of tasting her but he knew that would be highly inappropriate right now and would definitely make her realise he was just fooling around. Instead he felt pleasure just through watching her squirm under his touch as he rolled his thumb across her folds and watched as she began to get increasingly wet.

He spread her wetness over her folds and watched her bite hard onto her bottom lip, he would have come right there and then if he didn't possess such expert self-control, lucky him. He was in awe at how beautiful this woman looked whilst being pleasured, it was as though she had forgotten she was at the surgery, with a Doctor, she was actually enjoying herself, he was sure she had felt her body press down on his fingers every time he slowed down his movements. He decided he'd had enough of the calmed pace and thought of taking things to the next level, after all she was so wet her body was practically screaming for more.

Blair had been effectively transported to another place, she was no longer at some Doctor's clinic, she felt as though she was in heaven. Her eyes remained tightly shut in the hope that she would not have to open them and see where she was. Right now all she cared about was the pleasure she was feeling down below and the handsome sexy Doctor's face that her mind kept picturing. This was pure ecstasy, his fingers roaming her folds, his other hand squeezing and rubbing her thighs in sync with his movements down there.

She had never felt so turned on in her life, she knew this was wrong, it was just some smear test and an over-enthusiastic, (hot, sexy, young) Doctor, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this as if he were fingering her or something, but she couldn't help but let her body relax onto his fingers and pretend that he was indeed just some hot guy (not a Doctor) fingering her and bringing her to orgasm (not a smear test). She arched her back as his fingers spread out her folds and rubbed her sensually, she tried to mask her gasps of pleasure but she realised there was no use, it just felt so good. She moaned out loud suddenly as she felt at least two of his fingers invade her core, she sat up instinctively and her eyes shot open at the invasion.

"Sshh..." he spoke, "I'm going to need to insert the instrument for taking a sample soon...I'm just making sure you're...." he thought of a technical was to put it but he couldn't find one so he decided to be blunt, "open enough." She looked at him curiously before looking down at his hand (he wasn't even wearing medical gloves!) which was covered in her juices, she should have been shocked (in a bad way) but instead she just became even more turned on. She realised she wasn't able to argue against him because it would mean that the smear test would be over so she just nodded her head and laid back down.

"Continue," she said calmly.

His hand resumed its trail between her folds and then again into her core. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly at first as she stifled a moan, she was however unable to control her breathing and her gasps were driving him insane with lust. He was dying to just unzip his pants and plunge into her full force, he was so hard right now, but unfortunately he wouldn't be able to use a smear test to excuse that particular action so he held back and continued to pleasure her instead. He was sure that making her come like this would be entertainment enough for him to think about for many nights to come.

He carried on pumping his fingers in and out whilst his eyes searching the equipment table for the sample stick, once he found it he removed his fingers to go to the table, he was sure he heard her squeal from the loss of contact and the slight breeze he sent her way by moving towards the table.

He returned with a smirk and a wooden rounded stick with a cotton tip, it was the length of a lollipop stick and no thicker than a pinkie finger. She looked down at him as he resumed his earlier position between her legs, she watched as he stared down between her legs, she knew she was extremely wet and she was sure she could see the tent which had formed in his trousers, he was hard. She watched eagerly as he examined the wooden stick and then placed his now cold hand over her folds again, she closed her eyes at the sensation of his cold fingers which were stained with her liquid.

She opened her eyes again and watched as his face twitched with pleasure whilst he touched her once more, occasionally dipping his fingers in to her core. She rocked her hips slightly in anticipation wanting him to venture in further, but then he placed the tip of the wooden stick along her sensitive nub and moved it up and down rubbing it softly, she dropped her head back in pleasure and allowed a strangled moan leave her lips at the new sensation. He was an amazing Doctor.

She looked back down and this time he was looking straight into her eyes before he pushed the stick into her, she moaned again and let out a deep breath she had been holding. This time even Chuck moaned a little at seeing her reaction to being invaded by the wooden instrument.  
His voice was strangled as he spoke, "I'm just going to move this around a bit...to make sure we get a sample..." he pretended, of course a sample was the last thing he cared for right now.

The straining between his legs was unbearable and he ached to unzip his pants for some release, but instead he was forced to just hold a hand over his bulge and feel him self through the clothing, at this action Blair couldn't help but be more turned on than ever, she laid back onto the bed but kept her eyes open most of the time. He pumped the stick in and out of her and used his other hand to occasionally rub over her folds when it wasn't otherwise occupied touching himself.

He had noticed how she had let go now, she was freely and openly enjoying herself, moaning and gasping, rocking onto his fingers and enjoying the feel of the stick going in and out of her. He quickened the pace as her gasping became deeper and louder, "yeah just like that Waldorf," he whispered seductively, loud enough for her too hear and he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head, he knew she was close and the thought of her coming undone was making him come so close too.

He knew he would have ruined his pants by the time this was over. He touched himself over his trouser fiercely whilst driving the wooden contraption in and out of her wildly. She was moaning out and arching her back higher than before and he was gasping too, trying to stay quite but he couldn't help himself, they were both so close.

He came before she did. Luckily she didn't see his face twist in ecstasy as he came hard into his pants whilst speeding up his ministrations, both on himself and her, it was only a few seconds later that she came undone over his hand which had now replaced the wet stick which dropped to floor as she came. His hand was covered in her juices as she opened her eyes and came back down to earth from her high. She looked at him, suddenly embarrassed now that it was over. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she had an orgasm right here on the Doctor's consultation bed, she looked at him and he smirked at her.

"Well, that was definitely...orgasmic." he teased whilst rubbing a hand over her exposed thigh. Blair's face went bright red as she got off the bed quickly and pushed past him, realising what a fool she had been in allowing him to go so far, what kind of a Doctor was he. She raced behind the curtain to retrieve her clothes, putting her dress back on quickly and re-emerging from the curtain.

"How dare you! You went too far!" she accused, forgetting that she had been completely in sync with him.

"Well if I remember correctly....Blair...you were more than happy to oblige." he drawled whilst walking over to her and handing her panties to her.

"You are a moron!" she yelled, snatching the panties from him and stuffing them into her handbag which she had picked up from the floor, she was desperate to get out of there and never see this man again, "I will be reporting you! What kind of a sick Doctor are you taking advantage of me like that!" she cried out before he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What exactly do you plan on saying...I let the Doctor finger fuck me until I came to orgasm even though I could have left the moment he touched me?" he smirked and she whipped her wrist out of his grasp.

"You tricked me! You made me think it was part of the test!" she defended. The bastard had fooled her. Yes she had a feeling he was fooling around and she was enjoying herself way too much to bother telling him to stop, but now that it was all over she had put things in to perspective and as a Doctor he should never have tried such a thing on her, no matter how hot and spontaneous it was.

"Oh come on...you can't be that stupid...surely you knew it wasn't part of the test when I was pleasuring you...admit it...you wanted it," he whispered hotly onto her lips as she stared in to his eyes in confusion. On one hand, yes, she had wanted it, the moment he had told her to take her clothes off, she had wanted to entertain the idea of fucking the hot Doctor, but on the other hand he was in a position of authority and he took advantage of it. He was a Doctor for goodness sake, she just couldn't go there!

Just as she was about to make some pathetic excuse about how she didn't really want it but had just been distracted someone opened the door and walked in. It was an older man, possibly in his late 40's, he seemed to be looking at Chuck strangely and then back at her before his face twisted in anger.

"Charles what the hell do you think you're doing here! And why are you wearing my white coat!" the man shouted angrily as Chuck seemed to struggle to speak whilst removing the white coat. Blair looked on in confusion.

"Uuhh, father I was just...," he began but then noticed Blair looking at him in confusion, "excuse me for just a moment," he drawled to the older man before turning to Blair, "Waldorf, it was definitely a pleasure...you should book another session, I would love for you to**_ come_** again," he teased seductively as she ducked her head in embarrassment, hopefully the older man would be to stupid to realise the double meaning of Chuck's request.

"Charles, what on earth are you doing here! This is my surgery and if you wish to see me you must call first instead of wondering around in my private consultation room!" he yelled angrily.

"Uuhh hello...are you this Doctor's father?" asked Blair confusedly, as Chuck cowered away. What the hell was going on, she thought, who exactly was the Doctor here?

"He...is definitely **_not_** a Doctor...I am Doctor Bart Bass, this is my surgery and he is my insolent son...!" barked the older man.

Blair looked over at Chuck in utter shock, the bastard lied to her, he wasn't even a Doctor, he had been tricking her all along! "You bastard! You liar," she yelled whilst hitting him with her handbag, he tried to duck away from her, "You're not even a Doctor and you....you sick pervert!" she yelled again thinking about what had transpired between them before his father had walked in.

"Calm down Waldorf...I was just having some fun!" he tried to defend, surely she had fun too, well it seemed that way when she was moaning and coming undone under his talented fingers.

"Wait…are you Miss Waldorf...Dr. Finn's patient...you had an appointment today...?" asked Bart as Blair stopped beating Chuck for a moment.

"Yes I am! Your son made me believe he was a Doctor! He is sick and twisted and I am not going to rest until I have you all reported and this damn surgery closed down!" she yelled before heading towards the door. She stormed out and slammed the door closed behind her, she couldn't believe that guy had fooled her so badly, he wasn't even a Doctor, and it explained a lot. It should have been obvious to her with his lack of knowledge and his version of the smear test, she knew that's not how a smear test was done, but yet she had allowed him to do it, she was seduced by him so easily.

Back in the surgery Bart was furious with his son, demanding an explanation and yelling at him for putting his surgery on the line like that. He didn't even want to know what Chuck had done, he knew what his son was like, he had probably made a move on that unsuspecting innocent patient. Little did he know what had really transpired.

"Father...I'm sorry....I just got a little carried away...I came here to speak to you and then...she walked in...I don't know what came over me," he tried to explain, but Bart wasn't having any of it.

"Get the hell out of my sight now! You will be held responsible if this place gets closed down for whatever sick thing you did to that patient!" he yelled angrily.

"I really am sorry father..." he began but his father turned away from him, a sign that he was no longer welcome. Well there was at least something he could salvage from today, he rushed out of the surgery and looked down the street, luckily enough he saw what he was looking for.

A flurry of chocolate curls and porcelain legs hurried away from him as he raced down the street.

"Hey wait up!" he yelled and the brunette turned around to see him chasing her down. She seemed to speed up suddenly but then hold back again, "What do you want pervert!" she frowned whilst turning towards him.

He was out of breath from the little run, "I wanted to...uuhh...apologise...for my actions...." he stated unconvincingly.

"Well?" she demanded whilst placing her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Urm…well, I'm sorry," he began and received no response from he, "it's just....I was in my father's consultation room, waiting for him...I was bored and then....you walked in...." he continued and she just looked on, "well...you're so beautiful...I just couldn't help myself...and then you went and mentioned the smear test....I don't know what came over me." he tried to explain.

She looked at him in disgust, "oh...so you decided to get me out of my clothes before even finding out my name?" she yelled, how did he even come up with such a scam, he had tricked her into trusting him as her Doctor and then taken advantage of her, not that she had complained at the time.

"Uh...no it wasn't like that..." he tried to explain whilst taking a hold of her arm, which she didn't snatch away from him, "Look...what I did was wrong....but it was also the most thrilling experience of my life." he finished.  
She looked down at his stained trousers and smirked, "clearly..." she giggled at his ruined pants and he tried his best to cover himself with his hands feeling slightly embarrassed for the first time.

"Well you can talk...you were writhing in ecstasy from what I can remember!" he countered and she began to blush in return.

He laughed softly whilst looking at her, she laughed back at the ridiculous situation.  
"So...you want my number?" he asked hopefully and she looked at him in surprise.

"So first you molest me and now you're hitting on me?" she asked in bewilderment, what was this guy like!

"Well I think you're hot...and you're clearly attracted to me too, so why not?" he began and she looked at him, unconvinced.

"You're sick." she said seriously.

"So are you...you let yourself **_come_** at a Doctor's surgery by someone you thought was a Doctor," he reminded her and she recoiled at the thought. He was right, if he was sick then she was just as bad for allowing it to happen and actually enjoying it, in truth it was probably the most thrilling experience of her life too. She looked at him carefully for a moment, considering his offer, she wouldn't exactly mind seeing this guy again, he was extremely good looking and she was undoubtedly attracted to him and he could clearly turn her on. Who the hell was she kidding, of course she wanted to see him again, she would do anything to have him touch her again, in a way she was glad that he ended up not being a Doctor, it just made things easier.

"Well...maybe you could take my number...." she said confidently, hoping she didn't come across needy or desperate, this guy was clearly lusting over her.

He smirked and twisted a finger through a lock of her hair whilst whispering on to her lips, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."  
"You're one to talk about a lack of self- control!" she accused as he giggled. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, she dialled her number and saved it under her first name and then handed back his phone. He took the phone and put it back in his pocket before wrapping an arm around her waist, she struggled against him at first but then relaxed into his arms at he smirked at her mischievously.

"So I guess I'll have you **_coming_** again sooner than expected?" he teased whilst stroking circles on to her lower back.  
She grinned up at him and his seductive drawl, his voice sent a thrill up her spine and she relaxed into the banter, "and maybe you need to buy a new collection of pants because I'm sure you'll be ruining them on a regular basis..." she teased back, he laughed at her attempt at humour before brushing his nose on to hers.

"Next time, I'll be using my wooden stick...if you know what I mean.." he breathed hotly on to her lips and her eyes fluttered closed at the insinuation, before she could open them his lips had crashed onto hers in a heated open mouthed kiss whilst his hands roamed her body. She returned the kiss in equal measure and wrapped her arms around his neck digging her fingers through his hair.

It had been a long time since he had ever felt so gratified and feeling his body on hers was driving her insane with lust. She had a good feeling about this and was sure that going to this particular Doctor's appointment was definitely worth it, she thanked her lucky stars for deciding to take the trip to the surgery today, she had just caught herself a Bass.

* * *

**A.N.**

**lol...I hope you liked it! I know one-shots hardly ever get any reviews...I know that through experience....but I hope you take your time to leave a comment! **

**I try not to make it too explicit because most readers don't like that…It's really awkward writing smut too, but when you start writing something like this it just flows out naturally! So sorry if it's not your cup of tea, I do cringe while writing some of it believe it or not!**

**I am thinking of writing some more like this in future (if I get the time)…where Chuck and Blair take on different roles like in this fic (Doctor/Patient)...let me know what you think! I hope you had fun reading and didn't clue on to the fact that Chuck wasn't really a Doctor until Bart walked in!**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS GO CHECK OUT ONE OF MY OTHER ONE-SHOT'S CALLED "SEVENTEEN"...I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE IT!  
**

**xoxo**


	2. The Vote

**Sorry but this isn't an updated chapter!**

I just wanted to do a sort of poll.....basically I've had a lot of reviews saying they want more one-shots like this....I'm not sure I can commit to doing lots so I have a few Ideas in mind and I'll try to write one of them....I just want to know which fic readers would most like to read.... It's all up to you!

Here are your options (story Titles may be subject to change):

1- **Reaching New Heights**- Blair Waldorf The Air Hostess on the Bass private Plane, being on the Bass payroll can sure make you do some inappropriate wild things!

2-** Yes Sir!**- Major Chuck Bass and new army recruit Blair Waldorf (who needs a little training!) but she's not entirely happy about what the Major makes her do...will she get her own back when it turns out Chuck needs a little help from her later on?

3- **Beauty and the Geek**- Blair Waldorf the High School Queen Bee who is forced into getting tutored by the school geek Chuck Bass, can she tutor him on losing the "geek".

4- **Employee of the Month**- Chuck Bass CEO of Bass Industries and Blair Waldorf's target of being Employee of the Month. How do you get to the top of a Bass's list?

5- **Easy on the Gas**- Chuck Bass the Driving Instructor, Blair Waldorf the determined student who needs to pass her test desperately but is also a bad driver, can she bargain with a Bass!

6- **Sex me Up**- Blair Waldorf needs to get fit for a new modelling job....so she gets a personal trainer...yes you guessed it...Chuck Bass. Will he be able to control himself when she forgets to wear a sports bra and has to use the running machine?

7- **Innocent Until Proven Guilty**- Chuck Bass is accused of Sexual Harassment and needs his new lawyer Blair Waldorf to prove him innocent...but how will she feel about his "innocence" when he can't seem to keep his hands off her!

8- **La Perla's**- Blair Waldorf the lingerie model and Chuck Bass the over-enthusiastic photographer...is it necessary to wear the Lingerie in order to model it?

9- **Who's the Daddy!** - Daddy Bass needs a babysitter....welcome Blair Waldorf...can Chuck fool Blair into bed using a baby as bait, where did the baby come from anyway?

10- **I Dean this necessary!**- Chuck Bass is supposed to be a highly respected Dean of Yale, but what happens when a determined Student, Blair Waldorf, offers to do _anything _to get into the College, when her grades have failed her?

My personal favourite is option 2; Yes Sir (I already have plenty of ideas for that one!)...but i'll warn you that it will be a while before I start writing...so get voting so I can come up with some detailed story-lines for the most popular one!

If multiple options get an increasing amount of votes I will try to write them in the future but for now, I'm just agreeing to one of the above!

Thanks for reading and leaving your comments!

xoxo


	3. UPDATE AN

**UPDATE: 22/Feb/2010**

Sorry for not having any story updates but I just wanted to let people know which of the options I will be writing in the (near) future.

_This means that if there are any authors out there who wish to adopt any of the other ideas which I probably wont be writing, they are welcome to do so._

I will be writing the following:

2-** Yes Sir!**- Major Chuck Bass and new army recruit Blair Waldorf (who needs a little training!) but she's not entirely happy about what the Major makes her do...will she get her own back when it turns out Chuck needs a little help from her later on?

3- **Beauty and the Geek**- Blair Waldorf the High School Queen Bee who is forced into getting tutored by the school geek Chuck Bass, can she tutor him on losing the "geek".

7- **Innocent Until Proven Guilty**- Chuck Bass is accused of Sexual Harassment and needs his new lawyer Blair Waldorf to prove him innocent...but how will she feel about his "innocence" when he can't seem to keep his hands off her!

8- **La Perla's**- Blair Waldorf the lingerie model and Chuck Bass the over-enthusiastic photographer...is it necessary to wear the Lingerie in order to model it?

and possibly...

10- **I Dean this necessary!**- Chuck Bass is supposed to be a highly respected Dean of Yale, but what happens when a determined Student, Blair Waldorf, offers to do _anything _to get into the College, when her grades have failed her?

that means Options **1, 4, 5 & 6** are up for grabs, whoever wants to write those one-shots (or even a multi-chaptered fic using the idea) just let me know and I could give you a few tips on what I had in mind for them...I would love it if someone offered to write them because every option got a couple of votes so people are interested!

If you haven't already done so, please read the one-shot's I have already written...from this collection there's _Dr. Chuck Bass: the Smear Test _and_ Who's the Daddy_, I also have a number of other fics (Chuck/Blair and Leighton/Ed fics Like _Seventeen, Gospel Girl _and my multi-chaptered fic _Reality of Perfection_)

also....because I have a wild imagination when it comes to Chuck and Blair I have given other author's a few Ideas which they have written fics on so go and read the following too:

**Chuck's Secrets** by BookCaseGirl

**Life through a Lens** by Uncorazonquebrado

(both of the above are based on Blair finding security footage of Chuck's life and discovering his past, both are kind of based on pre/early season 1)

**Going for Gold** by

and i'll have a couple of other's to add to the list once the authors start posting the fics!

* * *

**UPDATE: 11/Feb/2010**

Just to let you know.....

Results of vote...

Winner= Option 9- Who's the Daddy....

This fic is written and posted so go to my profile and read it!

You can keep voting for the other ideas as I will eventually write them...seeing as I can't seem to stop writing!

Thank you for reading, reviewing and voting!

xoxo


	4. UPDATE AN 2

Im back!

I have just updated this series of one-shots for those of you who are fans!

the folowing fic has been uploaded just go to my profile and you'll find it there...

**Yes Sir!- ** Corporal Chuck Bass meets new army recruit Blair Waldorf who needs a little training! but she's not entirely happy about what the Corporal makes her do...will she get her own back when it turns out Chuck needs a little help from her later on? UPLOADED ON 28/11/10

ENJOY!


End file.
